


Rubin, Złoto, Wino

by Vicaa344



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: M/M, repost z wattpada
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicaa344/pseuds/Vicaa344
Summary: Zbiór chronologicznie ułożonych opowiadań o naszych ukochanych zaborcach.[ Repost z Wattpada, ten sam tytuł, konto o nazwie lGilbertl ]
Relationships: Third Reich/Soviet Union, ThirdUnion
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowa: 565

\-- _Отец, я не понимаю этого мальчика._

\-- _Vater, ich verstehe diesen Jungen nicht._

Żaden z nich nie znał ani słowa w innym języku niż ojczystym. Trzecia Rzesza, jako najmłodszy - mający ledwie pięć lat - był usprawiedliwiony. Związek Radziecki niekoniecznie. Będąc starszym, miał większe wymagania, nawet jeśli nie miał więcej lat niż siedem. Nie miał jednak talentu do języków. Potrafił się ledwie przedstawić i spytać o czyjeś samopoczucie.

Na szczęście, dwaj młodzieńcy byli nadzorowani przez najstarszego z dzieci - dwunastoletniego Republikę Weimarską. Starszy brat Rzeszy miał niezwykły talent do jakiejkolwiek nauki, jego diabelska pamięć imponowała wszystkim dorosłym, a młodszym pomagał w porozumieniu się. Przynajmniej początkowo. Jak tylko najmłodszy trochę podrósł, dzielnie zaczął się uczyć francuskiego i angielskiego, od czasu do czasu próbując poduczyć się także rosyjskiego na własną rękę. Radziecki, natomiast, dawał z siebie wszystko, by tylko móc zrozumieć nowego kolegę. Uczył się kiedy tylko mógł, choć niełatwo mu było klecić zdania.

Pomimo całkiej sporej bariery językowej, Trzecia Rzesza i ZSRR całkiem nieźle sobie dawali radę. Bawili się ze sobą kiedy tylko mogli, od czasu do czasu tylko robiąc przerwę na spytanie się Weimara, bądź jednego z dorosłych o słówko czy dwa.

-*-

\-- Soviet, Soviet! Znalazłem _Vaters Uniformen_!

Związek Radziecki szybko podbiegł do młodszego, żeby spojrzeć na znalezione ubrania. Jego wzrok przykuł czarny hełm z pojedynczym, złotym szpikulcem na czubku. Natychmiast go wyciągnął, aby go założyć. Był zdecydowanie na niego za duży, ale malcowi zbytnio to nie przeszkadzało, wesoło odsłaniając szczerbę po zębie mlecznym.

\-- Jestem dużym- yyy... _страшный_ Niemcem! -- Radziecki powiedział, dumnie wypinając pierś.

Rzesza zaśmiał się, a następnie sam złapał za płaszcz, by go na siebie zarzucić. Równie dobrze mógłby być dla niego kocem, chłopiec aż tonął w materiale.

\-- Tak duży!

\-- Jak twój _папа_!

Wkrótce większość ojcowskiej szafy została opróżniona z mundurów i uroczystych szat. Duża część z nich leżała na podłodze, podczas gdy mali przymierzali najróżniejsze kreacje. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, dopóki do pokoju nie wparował Weimar z przestraszoną miną.

\-- Rzesza! Radziecki! Co wy wyprawiacie? -- wykrzyknął starszy z braci, -- Przecież ojciec nas zabije!

Młodsi chłopcy popatrzyli się po sobie.

\-- Nie zabije! Nie powiemy! -- powiedział Rzesza, a następnie zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania, które nie należały do niego. -- Sprzątać! _Wirst du uns helfen, Bruder? Bitte?_

\-- Pomogę, pomogę. Tylko szybko!

W mig wszystko sprzątnęli. Jak tylko zamknęli w końcu szafę, natychmiastowo w drzwiach do pokoju stanął Cesarstwo Niemieckie. Wysoki mężczyzna spojrzał na synów i ich kolegę ze zdziwieniem.

\-- Tu jesteście. Co robicie? -- spytał, na co Weimar wyraźnie się spiął. Nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą.

Nerwowo poprawił okulary, już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Rzesza go uprzedził.

\-- Zabawa w chowanego, -- powiedział spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. -- Soviet teraz szuka. _Richtig,_ Soviet?

Czując na sobie spojrzenie kolegi i jego ojca, Związek Radziecki tylko bąknął, -- _Да!_

Cesarstwo nie dał się przekonać tą bajeczką, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Był mile zaskoczony spokojem i pewnością najmłodszego chłopca, pomimo tak oczywistego kłamstwa. W normalnej sytuacji Druga Rzesza by dociekał, co się dokładnie wydarzyło, a następnie wyciągnął odpowiednie konsekwencje. Nie widząc jednak żadnych oznak nieporządku, darował dzieciom burę.

\-- No dobrze, -- po chwili powiedział. Weimar i Związek Radziecki wyraźnie odetchnęli z ulgą. -- Ale nie tutaj. Jest wiele innych pokoi, w których możecie się chować. Do mojego proszę więcej nie wchodzić. Zrozumiano?

\-- Zrozumiano!! -- odkrzyknęła cała trójka, a następnie szybko opuściła pomieszczenie, wymijając ciągle stojącego w przejściu ojca.

Cesarstwo Niemieckie powiódł wzrokiem za oddalającymi się dziećmi. Westchnął z delikatnym uśmiechem, a następnie wszedł do swojej sypialni.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowa: 313

Ich spotkania początkowo nie były częste. Były silnie uzależnione od ich rodziców, którzy nie przepadali przebywać w domu drugiego, a dzieci samych by nie puścili. Między jednym widzeniem a drugim często występowały aż lata przerwy. Sprawiało to, że za każdym razem musieli się częściowo poznawać na nowo.

Oba domy były niezmiernie różne od siebie, lecz surowość ich głów je w pewnym stopniu łączyło.

Dom Niemiecki. Duża posiadłość, budynek mieszczący niecałe pięćdziesiąt pokoi. Zachwycała prostotą i praktycznością wykonania. Z tyłu prosty, lecz urzekający ogród.

Cesarstwo Niemieckie utrzymywał rygor w domu, zarówno wśród służby, jak i swojej rodziny. Przez wyuczone od dziecka zasady zachowania, wydawał się dość surowy, lecz tak naprawdę, był bardzo czuły i wyrozumiały. Bardzo kochał swoich synów oraz dwa owczarki niemieckie, Berlina i Kaisera, a służbę szanował jak każdych innych ludzi. Pilnie dbał o porządek oraz organizację obowiązków wszystkich mieszkańców posiadłości, przez co cała przestrzeń działała jak w dobrze naoliwionej maszynie. Osobiście doglądał postępów w nauce swoich chłopców.

Odpowiedzialny był także za ich samopoczucie. Czuwał nad tym, by wszyscy wykonali swoją pracę, ale pamiętał, by dać odpowiednią ilość czasu na odpoczynek. Cesarstwo sam najbardziej uwielbiał wykorzystywać czas wolny na własne zainteresowania oraz na zacieśnianie więzów ze swoją rodziną.

Dom Rosyjski. Budynek ogromny, posiadający niemalże sto pokoi, bogato zdobiony, otoczony przepięknym ogrodem.

Cesarstwo Rosyjskie był głową domu, lecz jego organizacja nie była tak dokładna i efektywna, jak niemiecka. Zdarzały się potknięcia, ale nie pozwalał, by go spowalniały. Był zimny, oschły i surowy względem każdego. Skupiony był wyłącznie na własnych interesach i pracy, opiekę nad synem zlecał służącym. Od czasu do czasu jednak upewniał się, czy edukacja ZSRR przynosiła odpowiednie rezultaty.

Relacje między ojcem a synem były niemalże nieistniejące. Lecz to, co występowało, nie posiadało żadnej czułości, jaka powinna występować w normalnych sytuacjach. Nie ufali sobie nawzajem tak, jak powinni.

Dzieci jednak ignorowały różnice w wychowaniu. Podczas każdego spotkania udawało im się pogodzić swoją inność, znaleźć wspólny głos.


End file.
